Talk:Obito Uchiha
For previous discussions about this character, see also Talk:Tobi and its archives. Recommendation: Delay Edits We might be already raring to merge the Tobi and Obito articles, but considering the mountain of backstory necessary to bridge the time-skip between Obito's "death" and, at the earliest, Minato's confrontation with Tobi, it will be a hell of an editing. We'd rather wait for the next chapter next week and see how the narrative bridges those intervening years. We don't even have any plausible information (yet) as to how a young Obito that died was transformed into an adult body identified to be Tobi and masquerading as Madara Uchiha. So there. Magatama90 (talk) 15:38, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, at that point Kakashi was, what, 14, 15, 16? It's not implausible or unprecedented for Obito to have pulled that off as a teenager. Look at what Itachi did when he was just 13. Still, good suggestion. I agree we should wait until the next chapter before merging anything. Also, it shouldn't be too much of a hassle to merge them: we just put the information on Obito's page on Tobi's, rename it, and when we're satisfied with the results lock it to prevent people from splitting it. (talk) 15:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Kakashi was 13 when he became Jonin. Naruto Part I takes place when he's 26-27, according to his page. 26-13=13, which is how long ago Kakashi Gaiden takes place. At most, Gaiden took place nine months before Tobi attempted to steal the Kyuubi (assuming Kushina got pregnant with Naruto after the Kannabi Bridge mission and not before). That means that in just nine months, somehow Obito jumped from a Chuunin who couldn't hold his own against a Chuunin-ranked Might Guy to fighting on equal terms with the Fourth Hokage? As for Itachi doing similar things, remember that's Itachi, he's made of awesome. Not once has Obito been shown to be anything even close, so his sudden jump in ability just doesn't make sense. --RikuoAmero (talk) 19:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Even if it made sense, it is ridiculous to merge the two sections now, because it hasn't been confirmed. Tobi looks like he's using Obito's body, but let's remember that all the Uchiha are family and therefore a lot of them look alike. Just because Kakashi said "Obito?!" while he was completely tired and one of his eyes bleeding doesn't mean it's definite. StarseerSoul (talk) 22:59, August 29, 2012 (UTC)StarseerSoul Itachi was a prodigy, Obito was a fodder inferior to Kakashi--Elveonora (talk) 16:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) : Just like Naruto was a fodder inferior to Sasuke, right? Look at him now. (talk) 16:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::This is rediculous. Kishi is trolling us, I'm sure of it! To quote a friend of mine... "A masked guy who can control the Kyuubi with a regular sharingan. A masked guy who has vast knowledge of the Uchiha clan, Senju clan, the Sage of the Six Paths, Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. A masked guy who within Kage level after 1 and half year before the Kyuubi attack. A masked guy who could control the fourth Mizukage and turn his village into the feared "Blood Mist" village. A masked guy who was able to fool Kisame, Itachi, Pein and Konan into thinking he's Madara because of his long hair. A masked guy who could also fool his sensei, Minato, into thinking he'ss Madara too. (Chakra feel?!) A masked guy who claims he's Madara when he's not, then made the whole world (including the Kages) think he is Madara and then declare fourth Shinobi World War. A masked guy who seems to (cencored) hate the Uchiha clan and kill all the Uchiha members with Itachi's help, that drove the Uchiha clan to near extinction and drove Sasuke insane. (Cencored) amount of plotholes, and yet HE is Obito? (Cencored) you, Kishimoto... -.-" Derigar (talk) 16:53, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand why this is still an issue. Elve, you obviously aren't satisfied with the conclusion, and that's fine. But you haven't based any reasonable arguments to why we should delay the edit other than the fact that you don't personally believe he's Obito. That's not a good enough reason. Kishi already said this would be the month that he'd reveal Tobi's identity, and he did. Not only that, we don't know if next week will reveal anything. What if it doesn't? Are we gonna wait another week? Or a week after that? We need to act now, with the information we have. --M4ND0N (talk) 17:32, August 29, 2012 (UTC) No, we will wait just a week, and when there's a switch to Madara/Sasuke then it's gonna be changed--Elveonora (talk) 18:03, August 29, 2012 (UTC) No offense Elve, but you're not an admin. It's not your place to say what we'll do, and it's not mine either. So far none of the admins have spoken about it, because it's a complicated issue. But it's quite arrogant and delusional for you to just assert that we're going to do something when you have no say in the matter whatsoever. --M4ND0N (talk) 18:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Weird, I saw a comment from Jacce to wait.--Elveonora (talk) 18:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Link me up? --M4ND0N (talk) 18:20, August 29, 2012 (UTC) "Since it seams to be a bit hard to say when Obito put on the mask and Madara's comments about Nagato, I think it wouldn't hurt to wait for next chapter. Hopefully it will clear up some facts. Jacce | Talk | 16:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC)" --Elveonora (talk) 18:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I still want to know what the other admins think. Since it's not up to Jacce alone. --M4ND0N (talk) 18:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) So we'll leave it or not? ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 18:42, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I say we merge. But it's up to the admins in the end. --M4ND0N (talk) 18:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I am a random user on here, and I suggest you merge the articles for now, and when more information is explained next week, then just add it. Honestly it makes Narutopedia look unprofessional. The Administration on here needs to merge the articles. Dude, signature. there's a button on the toolbar when you're editing the article. --M4ND0N (talk) 18:49, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. We should not be quick to make assumptions because its not confirmed yet. Just wait for the next chapter before merging the articles. Zerocartoo (talk) 18:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't know where that delusion came from. It was confirmed. The chapter title is Obito Uchiha, he looks like Obito, he talks like Obito, he knows things only Obito would know, and Kishi said his identity would be revealed this month. It's confirmed. --M4ND0N (talk) 19:03, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Right now, we should wait till chapter 600 to see what the backstory is behind Obito being Tobi and how he ended up becoming that way. Until then, keep the pages separate, but put a message mentioning chapter 599 on both of them. --Senjuto 19:25, August 29, 2012 (UTC) "Kishi already said this would be the month that he'd reveal Tobi's identity, and he did." Pics or it didn't happen. SeaTerror (talk) 20:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC) http://naruto.viz.com/forum/showthread.php?t=117530 It's been several weeks, which is more than he claimed. --M4ND0N (talk) 20:45, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Figured. Most of those so called "interviews" are fake. I call fake on that one too. SeaTerror (talk) 20:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Really? because that interview was in a copy of jump. http://www.likenaruto.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/tobi-identity-450x600.jpg Translate the hiragana to english and it comes out the same. I also have a friend in japan who showed it to me, confirming it's authenticity. So I'm sorry to say this, but are you an idiot? Sorry for being rude, but any boy who cries fake deserves to be criticized for their insinuations. At least do your homework before calling something out as being fake. --M4ND0N (talk) 20:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Aww how cute. Somebody is butthurt because I said the interview is most likely fake. SeaTerror (talk) 20:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually surprised, more than anything. Because this interview has been all over the major anime news sites for weeks, and showcased on the most popular channels. Usually Saiyan Island doesn't promote something unless it's confirmed. But hey, I can see where you're coming from. All the anti-obitards can do is try to discredit facts and hope that it makes their logic more sound. But yeah, check out the pic. It's from jump, so it's not fake. You're usually pretty smart, Sea. But this whole Obito fiasco has brought the worst out of everyone against the idea of him being Obito. So a lot of people I thought were reasonable ended up denying the manga's revelation with no logical proof on why it's wrong. So you're not the first person to do it, at least. --M4ND0N (talk) 20:59, August 29, 2012 (UTC) It's just a character not like a life changing event. God! you guys are having a titi attack my goodness. Animefreak 55 (talk) 21:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) : I thought the topic was unlocked...there still needs to be more edits done. And M4ND0N can you stop calling people who don't agree with 'Tobito' as 'anti-obitards'?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:06, August 29, 2012 (UTC)--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:06, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I still think that it's not accurate to merge, It's still possible that the Tobi was not just one person, anyone could've put on the mask and come across as Tobi throughout time. -- (talk) 03:15, August 30, 2012 (UTC)--Starrkimaru Hidden Article Is there any particular reason why the entire article is hidden inside a table ? I don't see much point in this, why not just use a Misleading info template or something rather than hiding the whole thing... --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 21:08, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. I mean the article's called Obito Uchiha. Any spoilers that existed can't be hidden by a fugly table. --M4ND0N (talk) 21:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Because if you're brought here by searching for "Tobi", the first thing you see with a false info warning is Obito's face. Sort of defeats the purpose of warning people when they see what they're being warned about before they see the actual warning. The same goes if you're searching for Obito and see Tobi's face. :And I realize a spoiler warning is against the wiki's policy. Another sysop can remove it if they'd like to. I feel this should be the rare exception, or at least it should be for a week or two. ~SnapperT '' 21:20, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Could it at least be unlocked for long timed registered users? I want to add some things.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Me too. It needs some refinement, which I think could happen a lot quicker if more people were allowed to edit it. --M4ND0N (talk) 21:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Done. This also means you all can remove the spoiler warning if you are so inclined. :::And if I may make a request: whoever wrote Tobi's background section should never be allowed to do anything. Because that was terrible. ''~SnapperT '' 21:39, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Debut in the infobox also needs an update, unless it's already fixed--Elveonora (talk) 21:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Obito debuts in the manga before Tobi, Tobi debuts in the anime before Obito, Obito debuts in a movie before Tobi, they debut in the same game, and Obito hasn't been in an OVA. I think the infobox reflects all of that. ''~SnapperT '' 22:07, August 29, 2012 (UTC) But do we generally reflect that Tobi is indeed Obito or not? The former in that case is just an alias, the actual debut of Tobi would be in Part I. Kakashi Gaiden--Elveonora (talk) 22:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) possibly false information alert Shouldn't we put it up just in case?--Elveonora (talk) 21:47, August 29, 2012 (UTC) We had this argument earlier. Since he's been confirmed to be Obito, then there's no need to put any notifications like that. There aren't a whole lot of people who think otherwise, due to Kishimoto's interview being the prime evidence that this is his final identity. We'll just have to wait and see, but don't hold your breath. It's up to the admins. --M4ND0N (talk) 22:26, August 29, 2012 (UTC) That's why I said "just in case"--Elveonora (talk) 22:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't hurt, I guess. Something like "Warning, this article may be the subject of misinformation in the absence of info." Or something. I can't remember the message we used for Tobi and Madara after the split, but it was something along those lines. --M4ND0N (talk) 22:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Age It's pretty obvious Obito/Tobi isn't 13. Should we change his age to 29-30 like Kakashi? Only admins have the ability to change his infobox. Another idea is changing the picture of Obito as a child to the recent one in the manga, and moving the childhood one to the appearance section. Anyone for this? --M4ND0N (talk) 22:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Since Obito and Kakashi should be around the same age, I don't see why not.--Elveonora (talk) 22:32, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. I don't think Obito's going to come out and say, "O HAY I'M 30." and the picture of him as a kid doesn't look very intimidating for the default photo used. Haha. --M4ND0N (talk) 22:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Another admin can be responsible for this. Or, in case there are no volunteers, the infobox's protection expires in a week. :As a parting note: please don't let User:Fractyl indiscriminately replace large swaths of the article with pre-merge versions of sections. ''~SnapperT '' 22:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::The page is currently at a "sysop" level lock. It's in a stable state as far as mergers are concerned, it's just now it's being constantly revert warred over. Give it a at most a week to cool off and we can get back to normal editing.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'''TheUltimate3]] (talk) 23:03, August 29, 2012 (UTC) That's fair. It's going to give a lot of the community time for them to accept Tobi's identity, and it's not worth going back and fourth with edits while they're still upset over it. --M4ND0N (talk) 01:05, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Obviously... Tobi is most likely someone else unknown just using Obitio's face and body. Unless Kishi had a mental breakdown or is trolling to the extreme, he's not Obito. Tobi is someone else﻿ using Obito's face﻿ and body and possessing his memories. There are plenty of plotholes that don't make sense. There needs to be a logical explanation for everything that's happening because lets be honest, that was a very underwhelming and weak reveal. It was a mistake merging the two articles together until there would have been more information. --BlackGhost91 (talk) 23:35, August 29, 2012 (UTC) The explanation of this chapter--Elveonora (talk) 23:45, August 29, 2012 (UTC) We took what we confirmed and used it. Kishimoto DID say that Tobi's identity would be revealed this month. Just wait for next week. I'm sure we'll get an explanation to how Obito became evil like this. but I find it extremely unlikely that we'll get a revelation that he's someone else instead. Trust me, you're not the only one who thinks that. Plenty of people were against the Obito theory, and today's chapter caused a lot of outrage on forums and stuff. What started with, "DAMN YOU KISHIMOTO YOU SUCK AT WRITING" became "he must be trolling! Lol! right?! He's trolling! He can't be Obito!" It's a fairly normal reaction after something like this happens, after you spend 4-5 years arguing about the subject of a character's identity. Let's just wait it out and see. If he isn't Obito, then it'll be reversed. but I personally won't hold my breath. --M4ND0N (talk) 23:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah well I think it's the most bullshit reveal I ever seen in my life because it was so predictacble. Wtf is Kishi smoking? There has to be something bigger to this, there has to be a LOGICAL explanation to all of this. With the Legend of Korra, when they revealed who Amon was, I was actually surprised because not only was he a waterbender but a bloodbender and mostly everything seemed to make sense (except for a few plotholes) and I was mostly satisfied with it. Quite honestly, I thought Amon was some type of mutant offshoot of the Avatar but the whole undercover bender was a surprise to me. Now this...is like getting blue balls, it sucks and it's annoying. --BlackGhost91 (talk) 00:03, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "Tobi's identity being more secret and mysterious than the Area 51" ... "turns out to be the most cliche option available, T'OBIto'--Elveonora (talk) 00:07, August 30, 2012 (UTC) We're not talking about Korra right now. Clearly your words are influenced by you simply not liking the revelation. I understand, Tobi's been our main villain for years now. But when you start letting your personal opinion of the series affect things like how we're gonna run the wikia, then that's when it gets dangerous. We have to run on facts, not opinions, and definitely not speculation. Take it to the Fanon Wiki and make your own version of Tobi who turns out not to be Obito if you aren't satisfied. --M4ND0N (talk) 00:20, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I was just making an example with Amon and yeah sorry but I'm just confused right now. Yeah I guess we wait til next week to see why "Obito" turned evil or whatever. As of now, I'm putting these "" over Obito because I'm still skeptical as if that really is Obito and not someone else who took over his body and memories. I know I'm speculating but like you said, it's just natural. --BlackGhost91 (talk) 00:28, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Age It says on "age" that he's 13, when he's not. At this point, Obito should be 33. Kakashi is 30 now and Obito is 3 years older than him. (talk) 23:56, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Where did you get that Obito is/was 3 years older than Kakashi?--Elveonora (talk) 23:59, August 29, 2012 (UTC) My bad. I must have mis-remembered Kakashi's age during the Gaiden. I thought he was 10 at that time. Well, Obito's age still needs to be changed. He should be 30 now, then. (talk) 00:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) This is the conclusion I made (and this is when I was trying to find out who Tobi is), from what the wiki has put in for the age of Kakashi when soon he became a jōnnin was that he was 13 years old. As for Obito, you said that he's 13 years old. If they are both 13 years old they should have the same age (will since Obito's birth date is Feburary and Kakashi's is September, Obito should be older.).--Droidkaju (talk) 02:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Photo change Are any admins around to change the infobox image from child Obito to his current appearance? There's something very non-intimidating about that photo. We should also change his age from 13 to 30. --M4ND0N (talk) 01:03, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Voices Why is Sōsuke listed as Obito instead of child? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 02:24, August 30, 2012 (UTC) MANGA ERROR in the last chapter where its revealed that obito is tobi, u can see obito supposedly proposin his desire to be hokage. when is face is shown beside the hokage monument, u see the fourth's face there. wouldnt that be an error since minato only became the fourth hokage after the war in which obito supposedly died? The page for Obito mentions this. I presume it is a simple blunder, although it did annoy me to a high degree. Maybe Obito thought Minato would become the hokage, and he would eventually surpass his teacher? That's kind of a stretch though --Evinugur (talk) 03:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC)evinugur Yes, this issue has been pointed out and mentioned in the chapter article. --[[User:Aged Goblin|'''''The Goblin]] 03:10, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :(Maybe)When you look at a thing many times, for many years, it gets fixed in your mind. 03:12, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Page flow This "new" obito/tobi page does not flow as well as "tobi's" page did. All information regarding tobi was sound; abilities, background, etc. With the turn of events from 599 out in the open this page should have just copyed and pasted obito's information into the appropriate areas. As for the info box the image should be the 599 image, as it reflects BOTH the identities of obito and the tobi persona. in the apperance section use obito's current info box picture for his past apperance, and tobi's 4th world war pic for the current image. Tobi's abilities should be restored (intelligence, nin/tai jutsu, etc.). Age should be the same as Kakashi's. And for goodness sake either we use obito through-out the whole page or have it mentioned somewhere that all the following information will br regarded as tobi's.--Trogdor247 (talk) 03:14, August 30, 2012 (UTC)